Dominance
by Sinner1412
Summary: The Host Club has finally met their match and it all started because of a new transfer student. This mysterious student starts to cause the Host Club to go crazy by using them as a source of entertainment. Plus she's throwing her crazy friends in the mix!


**This is my first story for this anime/manga so forgive me if I'm not quite on the dot for the characters. Though to make my life easier, I'm gonna put up a character profile of the OCs to give you guys a general idea of how they are. **

**Character profile: Saki Miyamoto**

**Age: 17**

**D.O.B.: February 14**

**Personality: Sadistic and Manipulative **

**Height: 5' 3"**

**Hair: Layered; Slightly pass shoulder length; Dark brown**

**Eye: Deep Green**

**Blood Type: AB**

…

It was the dead of night and a lone car parked itself in front of the gate entrance of Ouran High. The back sit window that was facing the school rolled down in order for the passengers to get a better look of the school.

"Hmm…so this is the school you'll be attending, Saki-chan?" a voice in the car stated, sounding displeased.

"Apparently so, Ruki-chan," Saki replied to her friend, "It's not so bad. Besides, doesn't your betrothed goes to this school too?"

"Hmph," Ruki turned her head away from her friend, "It doesn't matter. I wanted you to come to school with me." At this point, Ruki was looking down at her lap, pouting that Saki wouldn't be with her.

Saki grinned at her friend before petting her on the head, "Now now Ruki-chan, what would Hunny-senpai say if he heard you say that?"

Ruki looked up to Saki and started to tear up, "But…but…I don't want to be away from you, Saki-chan."

Saki sighed and embraced Ruki, "There, there...you can always visit me at school when you don't have classes. Plus I will still be living with you so I'm not totally going to be separated from you."

"I…guess."

"Good girl," Saki petted Ruki, "Now that is settled, we should be getting back home."

Once Ruki has settled down, Saki asked the driver to drive them back to the Miyazaki manor, which is Ruki's home.

…

Around six o'clock in the morning, Saki woke up to someone slamming her door open.

"Saki-chan! Get up! You have to get ready for school!" Ruki exclaimed as she bounced up and down on Saki's bed.

"Ok, ok, I'm up." Ruki stopped bouncing and sat down on Saki's stomach, "Dang…I thought you didn't want me to go to Ouran."

"Yes, but that's fine now. Now come on, I'm dropping you off to school." Ruki then started to tug on Saki's pajamas in attempts to undress her.

"Ah~ Ruki, I didn't know you were so forceful." Saki moaned, knowing full well that Ruki will instant stop trying to undress her.

"Eww! Saki, that's so wrong." Ruki grimaced, "Just hurry up and get dressed."

Taking notice to Ruki's eagerness, Saki smirked to herself, "Oh why so eager, Ruki-chan?"

Ruki stumbled back so she was on the edge of the bed and looked down, trying to avoid making eye contact with Saki, "B-because I want to see you off."

"Oh~" Saki crawled up to Ruki and grinned evilly, "You sure that's the only reason? Maybe you want to see a certain _someone._" Seeing her dear friend's face glowing red, Saki was satisfied and got out of bed.

"Well once I get dressed, we can head out so you can see Hunny-senpai," Saki said and winked at Ruki before disappearing into her walk-in closet.

"Saki!" Ruki screamed, only to hear Saki's laughter.

…

"Nee~ Nee~ Kyouya, did you hear about the new transfer student?" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly as he wonders about the new transfer student that his father informed him about.

_Flashback_

"_Tamaki, today there will be a new student coming into your class. I want you to make sure her stay here is as pleasant as possible. Do you understand?" Yuzuru said as he gaze outside his window._

"_Yes, I understand. But if you know mind me asking, who is this transfer student?" Tamaki asked._

"_That isn't any of your business. You are dismissed." _

"_Yes, father."_

_End Flashback_

Kyouya glanced at Tamaki and pushed his glasses up and said, "No, why? Do you want me to look up information on this student?"

"No no, everything will be fine since she's going to be in our class," Tamaki smiled and waited patiently for class to start. Tamaki was quite excited to see this new transfer student since Ouran rarely gets transfer students. Kyouya looked at his friend with uncertainty but remained quiet.

Within minutes, class started and everyone was waiting for their homeroom teacher to appear. The teacher appeared through the door with a brunette girl following after him.

"Everyone, before we start study hall today Miyamoto-san will be joining us from now. Please be kind to her." The teacher said as he gestured to Saki to introduce herself to the class.

"Good Moring, I'm Saki Miyamoto. Please to meet you." Saki then flashed them a smile.

"She's so pretty." "She looks like a model." "She doesn't look Japanese." Comments about Saki continued on as the students looked at Saki.

"Everyone, quiet down," the students stopped their chattering and waited their teacher to finish speaking, "Now then, Miyamoto-san please take a sit."

Saki did as she told and took a sit by Kyouya. Once she sat herself down the teacher told the class it was study hall it was study hall and left the classroom.

**Kyouya's POV**

I glanced at the new student and have to admit that she was indeed quite a looker though she wasn't wearing the school's uniform. She was wearing dark blue capris, a black vest with a white undershirt, and a white fedora. She was smirking to herself and had a mischief look in her eyes. Something about her made me feel uneasy.

I froze when we made eye contact, "You know, I don't mind being stared at though it would be polite to introduce yourself." She then smirked at me before turning her head away from me.

I pushed my glasses up and smirked to myself, so she's that type of woman. Well Saki Miyamoto, look forward to the school year because I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time together. I got out of my sit and stood in front of Saki and outstretch my hand, "Kyouya Ootori."

"A pleasure to meet you," Saki reached out and shook my hand. Before either of us can exchange words, Tamaki disturbed us with his idiocy.

"Good Morning, Saki-chan! Welcome to Ouran! I'm Tamaki, please to meet you," Tamaki then offered his signature gift to any girl, a rose.

I watched as she took Tamaki's gesture of kindness and smelled the rose, "Thank you for the warm welcoming, Tamaki. The rose is lovely as your personality." Instantly, Tamaki became a fool to her charm. The two started to chat among themselves like they knew each other for ages.

It didn't last too long since I interrupted them, "Tamaki, since we have free time I think we should go to the club room."

"Club room?" Saki asked as she looked at me.

"Ah~ that's right, you're new here. Come with us! I'll make sure you get a proper Ouran welcome." Without hearing her answer, Tamaki grabbed Saki's hand and dragged her out the door. I grabbed my laptop and quietly walked out the classroom, ignoring the stares of my classmate.

**End of Kyouya's POV**

…

It didn't take long before Saki and Tamaki reached the club room. Tamaki pushed opened the double doors and exclaimed, "Welcome to Ouran's Host Club."

Saki was quite surprised that the school even allowed a host club but grinned to herself as she plot ways to use this for her own entertainment. Saki noted that the room was quite big and well furnished. She then noticed a certain pair chatting away like they didn't have a care in the world.

Saki walked passed Tamaki and headed straight to the couple, "Well well, look what I have here." Saki grinned when she saw Ruki's face turn red with embarrassment.

"Ah~ Saki-chan, you're here too," Hunny stated happily.

"I'm officially a student here, Hunny-senpai," Saki replied with a sweet smile.

"Wah~ you hear that Usa-chan? Saki-chan is studying here too," Hunny twirled his bunny doll around excitedly, expressing his happiness that he has another friend to spend time with at school.

Ruki dragged Saki to a corner and angrily murmured, "You had to ruin our moment, didn't you?"

Saki stared blankly at Ruki before turning her head the other way and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The two continued their bickering as the rest of the host club watched them.

…

Haruhi stared curiously at the two as they bickered and bended down to ask Hunny a question, "Nee Hunny-senpai, who are they?"

"Oh Haru-chan, that's Saki-chan and Ruki-chan," Hunny replied cutely.

"Saki-chan? Ruki-chan?" Haruhi repeated as she tilted her head to the side.

"Ruki-san is Hunny's fiancée and Saki is friend of her's," Takashi stated to give Haruhi better idea who they are.

"Engaged!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Oh ho! Hunny-senpai is engaged?" the Hitachiin brothers exclaimed also.

"Yup! Ruki-chan is my bride to be," Hunny exclaimed, "She's really nice. I'm sure you'll like her."

Looking more closely at the girls, Kaoru realized something, "Hikaru, that's Sa-chan."

"Sa-chan?" Hikaru turned his attention to Saki and closely looked at her, "It is Sa-chan."

Upon realizing who Saki was, the two ran over and hugged Saki. This distraction allowed Ruki to ease her way back to her Hunny's side, where she formally introduced herself to Haruhi.

While all this was going on Tamaki was depressingly drawing imaginary circles on the floor since he was pretty much ignored the whole time.

…

Kyouya entered the club room to be welcomed with an interesting sight. Tamaki was at his corner being depressed from the lack of attention, the twins were snuggling up to Saki, and the rest was enjoying cake and tea with another mysterious female.

Tamaki looked up to see who entered the room and seeing that it was Kyouya, he ran towards him with tears running down his eyes, "Mama! Daddy feels neglected." Kyouya sighed and pat Tamaki's back in order to settle him down.

After Kyouya calmed Tamaki down, he had everyone sit down so he can gain better control of everyone. It took a while for everyone to settle down but it was done.

Clearing his throat, Kyouya ordered Saki and Ruki to introduce themselves since not everyone in the host club knows them.

Saki waved her hand carelessly at him and winked which made Kyouya turned his head away from her, "I'm Saki Miyamoto and officially a student here."

"Really?" Kaoru asked. The Hitachiin brothers gazed at Saki for an answer.

Since Saki has known two for some time since she works with their mother as a make-up artist, she decided to have fun with them and wrapped her arms around their necks to bring them closer to her, "Of course~ would I ever lie to you?"

Catching on to her act the two untangled themselves and hugged her closely; Hikaru holding her by the shoulders and Kaoru holding her by the waist.

Ruki looked disgustingly at her friend's erotic action and cough to gain back the attention of the host club, "I'm Ruki Miyazaki and Hunny's fiancée."

"Ano, Ruki-san?" Haruhi spoke out.

"Yes?" Ruki replied as she tried her best to ignore her friend's inappropriate display of affection.

"How did you become Hunny-senpai's fiancée?"

"Oh…" Ruki looked down at her lap with her cheeks turning red. Ruki really likes Hunny though she is still quite shy talking about their relationship together.

Seeing Ruki's discomfort, Haruhi assured her it was alright to not answer and Ruki meekly thanked her. It didn't take too long for the two to hit it off. Eventually the two started to cheerfully converse with each other. Hunny was happy that Ruki was comfortable and went back to his table to finish up his cake with Takashi closely following him. Tamaki has yet again returned to his corner feeling neglected.

Kyouya went to his table, flipped open his laptop and secretly started looking for information on Saki. Something about her made him feel uncertain yet on edge. He made sure that no one was looking at him before opening up certain files that popped up with Saki's information. His search wasn't as fruitful as he wanted it to be and murmured to himself, "Who are you, Saki Miyamoto?"

"_All you have to do is ask,_" Kyouya quickly turned around to be face-to-face with Saki. Their faces were dangerously close that if either of them moved forward, their lips would meet.

"I thought Hikaru and Kaoru were keeping you busy."

"They forgot they had to go somewhere, so they left." True to her words the twins were no longer in the room when Kyouya scanned the room. Before Kyouya was able to do anything else, he felt Saki press herself against his back, allowing him to feel her soft breasts through his uniform.

"You know _Kyouya, _this year will indeed be fun especially since I have plenty of new toys to _play_ with," Saki whispered seductively into Kyouya's eye before pushing herself off him so she could start heading back to class. Once she was out of sight, Kyouya smirked.

This year, will indeed be a _fun_ year.

…

**Well this is the end of the first chapter. Hopefully I did ok _**

**Character Profile: Ruki Miyazaki**

**Age: 20**

**D.O.B: January 10**

**Personality: Stubborn and Sweet**

**Height: 4' 11"**

**Hair: Wavy; Shoulder length; Black**

**Eye: Hazel**

**Blood Type: O**


End file.
